Unexpected
by LittleRock17
Summary: Kara had no idea how they had ended up like this. One second, she and Lena were drinking – lots of – wine at the blonde's apartment and the next, the younger Luthor had pushed her down on the couch and started kissing her. But Kara was forgetting one small detail: She had her Supergirl suit beneath her clothes. SuperCorp set between season 2 and 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm here again with another SuperCorp fic (ficlet since is short). I'm still catching up on the series but at least I'm finally on season 4, can't wait to see more.**

**This happens between season 2 and 3 of the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even a nice phone (JK)**

* * *

**Unexpected**

Kara had no idea how they had ended up like this. One second, she and Lena were drinking – lots of – wine at the blonde's apartment and the next, the younger Luthor had pushed her down on the couch and started kissing her. Not that she was complaining, _of course_ not. Who would complain? Kara may be an alien but she knew that no one on the planet, hell, in the _universe_,would complain about Lena Luthor attacking their lips with her own. Lena's lips were incredibly soft, warm and full that Kara couldn't help but bite them down gently as they kept kissing. She was being extra careful; the blonde didn't want to add someone to the 'nose broken by kissing' or 'bloody bitten lips' lists. If there was something she hated about having powers was that she had to be conscious about her every move: she had to watch how much pressure she put on the elevator buttons not to break them or being cautious with the doors to not slam them but most importantly she had to be careful whenever she hugged her sister or shook somebody's hand or when she was being intimate with someone. It was a buzzkill, really. Some things became natural over the years but accidents happened and there was truly no one to blame.

Kara was so lost trying to be careful and still enjoying the kiss while drawing circles into the brunette's hips that she didn't notice when Lena's hands started to ascend towards her head freeing her blonde locks, she just felt the brunette tangling her fingers in her silky hair. Or when the young businesswoman reached out for her glasses with one hand while the other started to unbutton her shirt. Lena had buried her head on Kara's neck when she reached the third button and then Kara remembered one _small _detail:

She had her Supergirl suit beneath her clothes.

In the blink of an eye she had pushed Lena – with a little more strength than necessary – across the couch and gotten up, turned around and grabbed her glasses from the coffee table where their glasses and bottles rested forgotten.

"I-I'm sorry Lena, this is…" was all Kara could say while buttoning her shirt again.

The brunette stood up, fixed her dress a little – it had been ridden up her thighs – and started to speak, "No Kara, I'm sorry, I kissed you first and I shouldn't have." The younger Luthor apologized and started to gather her things. "I think I better leave." She said and started walking towards the door, thinking that she had just screwed up her only good relationship.

"No!" The kryptonian turned around and rushed to the door. "It's not that." Kara didn't want to ruin this.

"Then what is it?" Lena asked and Kara could see that her eyes were glassy, didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or for the situation.

The blonde gulped down the knot in her throat and moved close to the other woman, taking her face between her hands and caressing her cheekbones with her thumbs. "It was a surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one" _'Great, Kara, _this _is the time for some STAR WARS reference'_ she thought as she licked her lips, "I do like you… I mean, I _like you_ like you Lena," she saw the brunette bit her lower lip trying to contain a smile. She failed. "It's just that I don't think that we should do this right now."

Lena grabbed Kara's waist and pulled her closer. "Why? It's been almost six months since Mon-El left... It's okay to move on."

Kara lowered her gaze to the ground, "It's not that either."

"Then what?" Lena was getting impatient. Kara could tell by the sound of her voice and also by the beat of her heart.

"We're… uh…" even when she wasn't drunk on alcohol she felt drunk on Lena's scent so coming up with an excuse was proving to be difficult. _Drunk_. That was the key. "We're drunk!"

Lena laughed softly. "Is consent what worries you? Well, then don't worry, you _have _my consent." She whispered against the blonde's lips before kissing her again.

Kara could be the strongest woman on earth but she didn't know from where she got the strength to push Lena away once more. "That's not the problem…" She rested her forehead against Lena's. "The thing is…" _'Come on Kara, think!' _ "_I _am to drunk, I'm afraid I won't remember this in the morning…" _'Please, believe it, please, believe it!' _Kara thought but with no luck.

"Kara Danvers is no lightweight when it comes to drinking and, even if you were, I'm sure you wouldn't forget it because I can remind you again in the morning." Lena purred while brushing her lips against Kara's, making her shiver.

Kara needed to get out of this. _Now_. She wasn't sure she could resist her much longer.

"I'm on my period." Kara blurted out with her eyes closed tight. She had no more excuses after that, if Lena didn't buy it she was screwed.

"Oh." It was Lena's only response for a few seconds. "Okay, I understand." She pulled back breaking the touch of their temples making Kara open her eyes. "I'll leave now but next time…" she smirked, "you won't get away so easily." She stated, winking her eye. The brunette let go of Kara and walked to the exit, not in distress like a few minutes ago but with determination, she was getting Kara sooner rather than later.

Without turning around – still embarrassed – Kara spoke. "Don't drive, you're a little drunk."

Lena opened the door but didn't cross the threshold. "Always taking care of me, Kara. Almost like my personal Supergirl. See you later." And she closed the door behind her.

Kara sighed. "You have no idea."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review if you did (no spoilers please) and forgive me for any mistakes, english is not my first language. Read you later!**

**PS. Maybe this can have another chapter where Kara tells Lena the truth? What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi SuperCorpians! I'm really glad you liked the first chapter! That's what inspired me to write this one. I have to say that I had something enterily different in mind for this but thanks to the review of RoRa-La is that this happened. This chapther is for you RoRa!**

**Anyways, I proof read but I don't trust myself, sorry for any mistakes (again, english is not my first language). Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to DC Comics, if they were mine Alex would have a really hot girlfriend and SuperCorp woul be canon.**

**PD. What the hell with season 4 finale?!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She was avoiding her. She was _definitely _avoiding her.

Almost a week had passed since Lena kissed Kara at her apartment – 4 days and 13 hours to be exact but, who was counting? – and the blonde hadn't answered any of her calls and dodged her lunch invitations over texts. The brunette's patience was running thin.

So, as the CEO of one of the biggest corporations in the country, Lena decided to take the matter into her own hands and confront Kara about it.

The younger Luthor was used to attract attention, eyes following her every move every single time she entered a room and it wasn't any different when she walked out the elevator at CatCo. Almost every employee stopped talking and turned around to see the dark haired woman clacking her heels as she walked towards Cat Grand's former office – now James' – once she saw the blonde coming out from it.

"Kara." She greeted, startling the reporter who was concentrated in some papers on her hands.

"L-lena, what are you doing here?" The kryptonian stuttered as she looked up, she was so focused on her work that didn't hear Lena enter the building.

The brunette smirked. "Well, since _someone _has been avoiding me for the last week I decided to pay her a visit." Lena crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side.

Kara made a face that was supposed to show confusion but actually made her look like a dork – an adorable dork – more than anything. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She snorted as she adjusted her glasses at the bridge of her nose. "Why would I be avoiding you?"

"I don't know either, I seem to recall you were enjoying yourself during our last encounter at your pl–" before Lena could finish her sentence Kara placed a hand over her red colored lips to shut her up, mortified about what her co-workers might be thinking.

"Let's go to my office and talk about it." The blonde dropped her hand from the brunette's mouth and wrapped it gently around her wrist, tugging her towards the said place.

"That's all I want." Was all the younger Luthor replied, letting herself be taken away. She couldn't help but smirk at the faces the CatCo personnel were giving her: from scared/shocked to 'what the hell' all in one.

They reached the medium sized, windowless office in no time. Kara let go of Lena's wrist to open the door, making a gesture with her hand for the brunette to enter first. After a quiet "Thank you," from Lena, she went inside and closed the door behind her.

"I'm not avoiding you Lena." The kryptonian said without looking at the other woman.

"I beg to differ." The business woman reduced the distance between them with a couple of steps. She raised her hand to lift the blonde's chin, forcing her to look her in the eyes. God bless her high heels for making her a couple of inches taller than Kara. "I've tried to give you time and space but now I need you to talk to me." Lena let her hand fall but then reached for Kara's, caressing the back of the reporter's hand with her thumb.

The super heroin gulped down, licking her lips afterwards. "I… I…" Kara sighed. She couldn't make the words come out of her mouth. She had been battling with herself the last four days, debating whether she should pursue something more – _a relationship _– with the younger Luthor or not. Not because she didn't trust her, she trusted Lena with her life but because if she did get involved with her _romantically, _Kara couldn't bear to lie to her about _who_ she was and she was afraid of Lena's reaction.

The green eyed woman saw the hesitation in the blonde's cerulean eyes. "I thought you liked me." She whispered disappointed.

"I do! I _do _like you, more than that I care about you!" Kara rushed to answer, placing her hands at the sides of Lena's neck like she did the other night.

Lena grabbed her by the waist. "Then why do you waver?"

Kara couldn't contain herself.

She leaned forward to kiss Lena.

The brunette responded immediately, moving her lips at a slow pace at first, following Kara's lead. But after a few moments of slow kissing, Lena wanted more. So she bit Kara's bottom lip carefully, not aware that even if she bit down with all her strength t wouldn't hurt the blonde, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. The kryptonian granted it, slipping her tongue into the business woman's warm mouth. Kara's hands traveled down Lena's shoulders, caressing her bare arms and landing finally on her hips, careful to not rip through the soft fabric of the brunette's dress as she applied a little bit of pressure. On the other hand, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck pulling her forward until the back of her thighs hit the desk. The younger Luthor gasped, breaking the kiss and giving Kara the opportunity to effortlessly lift her and settle her into her desk.

"Wow, you made it look easy." The green eyed woman exclaimed as she spread her legs and let Kara in between them, tangling her ankles around the other woman.

"I work out a lot." Was the explanation that left the blonde's mouth before she started to kiss Lena's neck.

The business woman moaned and pulled Kara closer if possible. She _really _liked where this was going. The younger woman untucked Kara's shirt from her pants and started to unbutton it. The kryptonian couldn't give a damn if Lena saw her Supergirl suit anymore, she was way too much into the moment to care, she'd explain later. But then was when she heard it. _'Help! The building's on fire! Call 911!' _

Crap.

Damn super hearing.

Kara stopped kissing Lena's neck and put some distance between them, disentangling the legs around her. "I gotta go."

Lena was beyond confused. "What?" She asked exasperated, clinging to Kara's waist with her hands.

'_There are people still inside!'_

"There's a thing I forgot I had to do right now." She gently took the brunette's hands between her own, brought them to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "Wait for me in your office, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Kara, what –?" Before she could finish her sentence, Kara was already out of the room. She sighed heavily jumping off the desk and fixing her clothes. Too bad she couldn't fix the heat between her legs though, Kara left her all hot and bothered. She better have a pretty damn good excuse for this.

Lena left CatCo and was in L-Corp in less than 20 minutes. On her way there she heard about some building on fire over the radio but apparently Supergirl had taken care of it and saved everyone inside, over 15 people. She was truly a miracle for National City.

As soon as she entered her office she took off her shoes and went straight towards the liquor cabinet, pouring herself a glass of scotch. Lena didn't know if she was angry or just frustrated. Maybe both. She tousled her hair with her fingers and sighed. All she could do now was wait for Kara.

The blonde arrived 15 minutes later, her hair in a messy bun – not like the perfectly made one she had back in CatCo – and walking slowly towards the business woman.

"Are you done with that _important thing _you had to do?" Lena couldn't help the way her voice sounded like, as well as she couldn't control her eyebrow arching. She didn't mean to sound like a bitch but that's the way it was coming off.

Kara wasn't surprised by it. She knew that she let her frustrated in ways _no one _likes to be but she hoped the brunette would understand her reasons. "Yes, I'm done." She walked closer to Lena who was leaned against the front of her desk, just a few inches separated them.

The younger Luthor took another swig of alcohol and then asked, "What was it if I may ask?"

Kara reached up and untied her hair, blonde locks cascading down her shoulders. "A fire. A building caught fire when a gas tank exploded."

Lena straightened her back and left her glass on the desk. "How did you know about it? I didn't see you getting any messages."

The kryptonian unbuttoned the first button of her shirt as she answered. "I heard it." Another button. Never looking away from the younger woman.

Lena frowned, confusion all over her face. "What do you mean and why are you undressing right now?" Her eyes – that formerly were staring into Kara's – drifted lower to see her unbutton the third button, expecting to see skin but surprised when she saw blue.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Was Kara's response while she took off her glasses, placing them on the desk behind Lena and finally opening up her shirt, letting it slip to the floor. Lena gasped a little when she saw the 'S' on the blonde's chest. "My name is Kara Zor-El… and I'm Supergirl." The kryptonian put her closed fist in her hips as usual – even if it looked weird because she was still in her pants –, expecting for Lena's reaction.

She was speechless.

It all made sense though, how she felt so comfortable around both Kara and Supergirl. Well, not _both _since it's the same person but she didn't know. They had the same smile, same sunny aura and they trusted Lena in spite of her last name. She erased the distance between them and kissed the heroin passionately, even daring to bite her several times. Kara grabbed her by the hips but let her hands wander lower until she was caressing the back of Lena's thighs. The brunette got the hint and jumped letting the blonde lift her without a problem.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke the kiss for some air, resting their foreheads together, feeling each other's breaths on their mouths.

"You're not mad?" The reporter asked fearfully.

"How could I be mad at you _Supergirl_? You've saved me more times than I can count of." The business woman gave Kara a quick peck on the lips. "But if you really want to make it up to me, I wouldn't say no to flying around the city at night." She said playfully, making the blonde grin.

"Look down." The reporter whispered. Lena did as she was told and saw that they were several feet off the floor, still inside the office but floating. She held tighter to her girlfriend – were they girlfriends? Bah, who cares – and stared at her.

"This doesn't count." Lena lifted an eyebrow.

Kara smiled. "Of course not."

* * *

**So? Was it good? Bad? Meh? Please let me know with a review!**


End file.
